staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3420 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3635); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3421 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3636); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Duch w bibliotece, odc. 12 (Secret Life of Benjamin Bear - Cracking up, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina dnia i nocy; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Miłość boli odc. 13 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Love hurts); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 97 (odc. 97); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Tawerna pod rekinem - odc. 4; cykl reportaży 11:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Placki dla Jacka 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 869; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 4/11 Na tropie - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Dyskryminacja; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1258; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 8; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3422 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3637); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3423 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3638); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 August - pierwszy Cesarz cz. 1 (Augustus - The First Emperor, part 1) - txt str.777 89'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Hiszpania (2003 21:55 Życie po życiu - odc. 4, Wiadomość z zaświatów (Afterlife, ep. 4, Misdirection); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:50 Moja Angelika 88'; film fabularny 00:25 Życie na gorąco - odc. 4/9 - Malavita; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Istota rodziny (What Makes a Family) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 121/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.121); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 122/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.122); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 15 - Parasol wujka; serial animowany 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 1/6 Tippi i słonie (Tippi and the Elephants); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 269 Zamknięty rozdział; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 19; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 121/162 Wszyscy złodzieje na pokład (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (All thieves on board)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 70/75 Klejnot sprawiedliwości (Tarzan, ep 325 Jewel of justice); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać - Grzechy mężczyzn seria III odc.4 (What Not To Wear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę się szybciej uczyć?; magazyn 14:00 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 11/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 511); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 20/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 619 (148)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 54/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 17/26 (51) Mój kumpel (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. My buddy); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Dwa noże; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (4); magazyn 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 4; teleturniej 20:05 Podróże z żartem - Wietnam ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Hity na czasie - Białystok ; program muzyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Błękit oceanu - Odc 4/5 (Le bleu d'ocean); serial kraj prod.Francja (2002) 00:10 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 4; serial TVP 01:00 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:30 Sekcja 998 - Balkon, odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:55 Supertalent - (10); widowisko 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:50 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 Mafia - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Billy Burke, Lloyd Bridges, Christina Applegate USA 1998 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Pająk - horror SF reż. Scott Ziehl, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Devon Gummersall, Amelia Heinle, Theresa Russell USA 2001 23:55 The Rolling Stones, na 5 dni przed wybuchem - reportaż 00:45 Miasteczko Black River - thriller SF reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Jay Mohr, Susan Bain, Ron Canada, Lisa Edelstein USA 2001 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:40 Firma - magazyn 07:10 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 41 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 08:10 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 42 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 6/14 11:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 722-724 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 112/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Sean Connery, Alec Baldwin, Scott Glenn, Sam Neill USA 1990 22:35 Regulamin zabijania - film sensacyjny reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Tommy Lee Jones, Guy Pearce, Ben Kingsley Niemcy/ USA/ Kanada/ Wielka Brytania 2000 01:05 Red Hot Chili Peppers - koncert 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:00 Telesklep 03:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Rybnik 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Ewangelia na dachach – magazyn katolicki 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Informator KZK GOP 17.00 Atelier – lekcja rysunku 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Pszczyński piknik z TVP Katowice – relacja 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 19.00 Do przerwy 0:1 – serial TVP 19.30 Trójka dzieciom: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 19.40 Pomysł na weekend 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 16/16 - Rzucałem kamieniami...; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Czy ktoś ma jakiś plan? (Does Anyone Have A Plan?) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Bośnia-Herceg. (2006); reż.:Lode Desmet, Ana Petruseva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Czy ktoś ma jakiś plan? (Does Anyone Have A Plan?) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Bośnia-Herceg. (2006); reż.:Lode Desmet, Ana Petruseva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy odc. 3 Kanada 2006 09:00 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 10:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 229 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 USA 1990 12:05 Lingo - teleturniej 13:05 Kolarstwo Mistrzostwa Polski w Kielcach - wyścig ze startu wspólnego 13:40 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:40 Magazyn żużlowy 16:10 Sposób użycia - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2007 16:40 Zasady gry - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 17:10 Program sportowy 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 230 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Kuba Wojewódzki: Mandaryna, Piotr Rubik - talk show 21:05 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 USA 2001 22:05 Modelki - reality show odc. 3 22:40 Modelki - reality show odc. 4 23:15 Playboy Kursantki - film erotyczny reż. Toby Philips, wyk. Lauren Hays, Bobby Johnston, Kim McKamy, Peter Janosi USA 1999 01:35 Prawda w negliżu - serial erotyczny USA 1995 02:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - Kraina wiatru; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Tylko Kaśka - Co się dzieje z Marcinem? odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puls rzeki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Sekcja 998 - Komin, odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Spotkania w Kiszyniowie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 W stronę świata - odc. 4* Halina i Czesław Wojda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:00 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kłusownicy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak zmienić swoje życie?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Podróżnik - Jezioro Garda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Jedyneczka - Kraina wiatru; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Zaczęło się od Geyera.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (260) Twarz roku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Echo Bałtyku - Natura 2000; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Spotkania w Kiszyniowie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Komin, odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 12 - Awantura z kretem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na lato - Góry Świętokrzyskie na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Niedzielne dzieci 73'; film TVP; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Zofia Graziewicz, Ryszard Kotys, Krystyna Wachelko-Zalewska, Dorota Stalińska, Maria Głowacka, Krzysztof Zaleski, Teresa Wójcik, Bohdana Majda, Maria Chwalibóg, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Odgłos pustynnego ptaka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Zapomniany kraj; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Sekcja 998 - Komin, odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 12 - Awantura z kretem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na lato - Góry Świętokrzyskie na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Niedzielne dzieci 73'; film TVP; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Zofia Graziewicz, Ryszard Kotys, Krystyna Wachelko-Zalewska, Dorota Stalińska, Maria Głowacka, Krzysztof Zaleski, Teresa Wójcik, Bohdana Majda, Maria Chwalibóg, Adam Ferency 05:10 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa sztuki - Zygmunt Waliszewski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Strefa sztuki - Wacław Taranczewski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Włosy Beethovena (Beethoven's Hair) 83'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.CZECHY, Kanada (2005); reż.:Larry Weinstein; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Ognisty ptak (Firebird) 50'; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Barbara Willis Sweete; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Kwartet Theloniousa Monka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Matnia (Cul - De - Sac) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Donald Pleasence, Francoise Dorleac, Lionel Stander, Jack MacGowran, Iain Quarrier, Geoffrey Summer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kino jest sztuką - Powrót (Wozwraszczenije) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); reż.:Andriej Zwiagincew; wyk.:Władimir Garin, Iwan Dobronrawow, Konstantin Ławronienko, Natalia Wdowina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Jimi Hendrix - The Band of Gypsys (Jimi Hendrix - The Band of Gypsys); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Okrutny talent (Okrutny talent) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Bucka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Niezadowolony (Out of Joint); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 S. O. S. - odc. 4/7 - Fałszywy trop; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wieczór z operą - Cosi fan tutte (Cosi fan tutte) 192'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Jurgen Flimm; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Miasto prywatne 72'; film fabularny; reż.:Jacek Skalski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Dariusz Gnatowski, Maciej Kozłowski, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka, Mirosław Zbrojewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocne - Po śmierci (After death) 46'; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1913); reż.:Evgenii Bauer; wyk.:Vitold Polonsky, Olga Rakhmanova, Vera Karalli, Tamara Gedevanova i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocne - Zmierzch kobiecej duszy (Twilight a Woman's soul) 48'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1913); reż.:Jewgienij Bauer; wyk.:Nina Czernowa, W. Demert, A. Ugriumow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Był taki ktoś; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kontrowersje - Śmierć w Gibraltarze; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Zakręty dziejów - Era książki; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kulisy III RP - Czas przesileń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Prowokacja kielecka; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Z archiwum IPN - Ostatni...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 29 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Lekkoatletyka - Tyczka na Molo - Sopot; STEREO 12:50 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Chile - Argentyna; STEREO 14:35 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Chile - Argentyna; STEREO 15:30 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Golf Pro Tour - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 MŚ w łucznictwie - Lipsk (finały drużynowe) - skrót; STEREO 18:05 MŚ w łucznictwie - Lipsk (finały indywidualne) - skrót; STEREO 19:00 Puchar UEFA - Araz Imiszli - Groclin ( I poł ); STEREO 19:55 Puchar UEFA - Araz Imiszli - Groclin ( II poł ) 20:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty - półfinały; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Puchar UEFA - Bełchatów - Ameri Tbilisi ( I połowa ); STEREO 00:10 Puchar UEFA - Bełchatów - Ameri Tbilisi ( II połowa ); STEREO 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 28) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 29) 07:20 - Celeste II (odc. 89) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Celeste II (odc. 90) 19:45 - Studenci 20:35 - Dziel i zwyciężaj (dokument) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 21) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 20) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku